


ELYSIUM

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cyborgs, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: Luhan is a bioengineer who was shunned from society when his break through work in artificial intelligence garnered divided attention. Sehun is the android he made with his own two hands. Like Pygmalion and his sculpture, Luhan finds solace in Sehun.





	ELYSIUM

  


**_Elysium: any place or state of perfect happiness or paradise_**  


  


_He_ slowly opened his eyes like a newborn taking its first glance at the world around them. The whirr of his hard disk drive, roared to life. The steady pace of his chest going up and down, like a heart and a pair of lungs, almost captivated Luhan, rendering him speechless. Fingers move ever so slightly as the electrical pulse coursed through his microfiber veins. 

The atmosphere was still, not even the sound of a pin dropping could disturb the stillness. Luhan held on to the edge of the makeshift operating table with anticipation until his knuckles turned white. This was still the first stage, he shouldn’t be congratulating himself, or thanking all those from his past. This definitely wasn’t the time for a victory dance. He shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions just yet, all the possibilities of failure rush through his mind’s eye. He shook off the self-deprecating thoughts, continuing to watch his masterpiece come to life right before him.

Then _he_ took his first deep breath, the way he was programmed to. The purr of his engineered heart started working, the timed beats started to calm Luhan down. Then _His_ eyes fluttered open, then close a few times accommodating themselves to the dimmed lights in Luhan’s little room. His breathing started to form a rhythm. He hasn’t said a word yet, nor was there any more movement coming from him. 

Luhan took the initiative instead. Luhan held his breath in, as his fingers traipsed over his new creation, his _android_. His eyes glossed over as he watched _him_ come to life. This was his doing. All of his life’s work, all of his past achievements was nothing compared to this moment The accumulation of his persistence and grit got him this far. 

His creation was the embodiment of perfection. The perfection he doesn’t see in a single human being who were full of flaws and errors. Luhan slaved half of his life creating the perfect coding for this day, becoming God and creating an Artificially Intelligent being with his own two hands. They only said it could be done in Science Fiction novels, but they didn’t know that even fairytales can come true. 

All of his knowledge was for this moment. He was insane, but Luhan didn’t really care for whatever anyone else said, especially when he has learned to prove everyone wrong, and the proof was right before his eyes. His android, he uses the term loosely, is more human than robotic. He wanted to show to everyone that there is a possibility of dreams coming true. 

Of course everything that is in this android is similar to a human, electrical fibre optic wires that function similarly to blood vessels. A central power core that functions as a heart, keeping the entire body alive and active, pumping energy to the fiber optic wires. The heart also has a steady beat, similar to the human heart beat. If this android’s heart were to stop beating, Luhan could technically use an electrocardiogram to send electrical pulses to the central core, to jolt it into power again. 

What Luhan was most proud of was located inside the android’s brain. His mind could store up to five hundred and twenty terabytes of memory, that was just memory. Memory was anything the android experienced in his lifetime. Luhan added fabricated emotions, and memories to the android. Anything a human can do, his android can do better. 

Luhan coded everything he wanted in a perfect human being and added those into this android. This android is his life.

He cupped the side of his android’s face, stared down lovingly into those brown glass irises, bright, stainless, and devoid of impurities. The pupils in the android’s eyes adjusted themselves to the contact. They moved over to look at Luhan, his creator. Luhan gave a small smile, and his android closed his eyes once more. The sound of the whirring of the central core went silent, as it should, meaning that he can now blend in among the humans without any of them finding out his secret. 

His android’s design was comparable to a model. He had a high nose bridge. A big nose that suited his face, small pinkish lips, but Luhan’s favorite were his expressive eyes. Dark brown irises initially, but could also change colors depending on his mood.

If David was to Michaelangelo, Sehun was to Luhan. 

Sehun.

Luhan repeated that name again, out loud. “Sehun.” The name rolled off his tongue effortlessly. The android opened his eyes again, gazing back at his maker. Luhan thumbed the side of his cheek, calling that name again. “Sehun.” 

Sehun placed his cold hand over Luhan’s. “I am Sehun.” he said. 

“Indeed,” Luhan agreed, “you are Sehun, my companion. It is your job to keep me safe, keep me happy, and keep me sane.”

“Yes.” Sehun responds, tightening his hold on Luhan’s hand, eyes void of any emotion. Luhan takes his hand away, eyebrows furrowed with a terse smile, stepping away from the makeshift operating table. He shrugged his hands into his white doctor’s coat, pushed his glasses up his nose as he took a mental note.

He accessed Sehun one more time before going to his messy table with haphazardly placed medical instruments and papers. The dimmed lighting in his quaint laboratory made it difficult to locate his clipboard quickly. Luhan grabbed a pen and notepad from his chaos, scribbling down on the notepad to to buy more supplies when he’s in the city to spruce up this two bedroom bungalow, in the middle of nowhere. 

Luhan pushed up his glasses that was threatening to fall off his nose once again, as he busily turned over trash and random items over to find his clipboard. He was too absorbed into looking for the clipboard, he didn’t hear that Sehun got off the bed, easily located it, and strolled over to where Luhan was.

Luhan jumped, his heart was racing when he felt a presence right behind him, clipboard poking his back. “Are you looking for this?” Sehun’s voice was deep, Luhan thought to himself. 

“You scared me!” Luhan laughed, scratching the top of his head with a small smile, “I’m still not used to having another person in this house.” Sehun just stared at him stoically. “Right, well.” Luhan coughed to clear his throat, and pushed his glasses up once more with his free hand. “Take a seat back at the table, Sehun. We’re going to be running some tests with you.”

Sehun obliged, walked back to the table where he sat on the edge, his legs over the side dangling. His back was ramrod straight, his face free of any emotion, hands placed on each side of his body neatly. Luhan’s eyes carefully evaluated Sehun’s outer looks. Maybe Luhan’s coding for emotions weren’t properly made, since it doesn’t seem like Sehun has any. 

_Looks so much like him._

He shook his thought away as he gazed down on his clipboard. “I don’t really know how else I’m supposed to assess you.” Luhan sighed. “This is really too new for me. Do I assess you like the other biomedical instruments I made?” Luhan looked at Sehun, who just kept his eyes forward. “You’re right. Why am I asking you? You were barely made today.” Rolling his eyes, Luhan just threw the clipboard behind him, back onto the chaos. 

“Alright.” Luhan stood in front of Sehun, placed his hands into his white coat pockets. “So I might as well just give you a physical check up like how a doctor should, so we can check your vitals, your muscles and if your Central Processing System is doing well with the Neural Synapses. Let’s go.” Luhan tilted his head in the direction of the small makeshift gym in his bungalow. 

The walk was short. The gym equipment was in the middle of the living room. Luhan’s living quarters were sparse. He didn’t want anything else except the basic necessities with him. He didn’t need a living room, he already had a bedroom filled with the entertainment he needs. The gym equipment consisted of a treadmill, elliptical and a weight trainer. 

“Get on this one first.” Luhan pointed to the treadmill. Sehun walked onto the machine and looked at Luhan for further instruction. Luhan pressed the quick start button and treadmill purred to life. “I’ll put you on a basic 2.5 miles per hour rate. When I get back I’m going to strap you with a heart rate monitor and we can check your pulse and we can see how your CPU is working. I’ll be back just--” Luhan motioned for Sehun to stay. 

Luhan ran back to his experimental room to grab the electrocardiogram (which he stole from the hospital), the blood pressure monitor with heart rate monitor that he also stole from the hospital, and lugged it all out to the living room. He ran back inside his room to get his clipboard so that he can take notes. 

“Alright, so I’ll just hook these up to you, and we’ll go from there.”

\------

Luhan must say so himself. No one else was here to pat his back because, “My goodness gracious, Dr. Luhan, you have really outdone yourself.”

“Thank you, Dr. Luhan.” He talked to himself like it was nothing. It’s not like Sehun will tell him he did a good job. 

“You really created a human being like cyborg, Dr. Luhan. No other man on this planet has done such a creation. Might as well be God himself.” Luhan was his own hypeman. Luhan, fake flattered, hand on his chest, a smile etched on his face couldn’t handle his own hype. 

“To say I am God would be pushing it but what the hell.” Luhan caressed Sehun’s face, his thumb brushing the apples of his cheeks. “This creation is the most perfect God has ever made, and it has been my life’s accomplishment.” Sehun looked at Luhan, eyes still void of emotions. Luhan knows he has added algorithms and memories for Sehun to use. 

“Maybe there isn’t enough electrical connections to the brain.” He muttered under his breath. Luhan took his hand off of Sehun’s face and made a note to check the electrical pulses in Sehun’s brain, and to check his oxygen intake.

Sehun is exactly what you expect a human to be. He has all the organ systems a human needs except the literal organs themselves. Within Sehun lies pseudoorgans. These pseudoorgans are there for mere cushion. Sehun can eat food, delicious ones at that, he will be able to taste it and digest it. He doesn’t need food for its sustenance. Sehun was built to use food only as a secondary means of getting energy. His main energy was electricity. Since Sehun was powered up with a strong electrical pulse, which in this case was the lightning strike, he doesn’t need to recharge. 

Or so….

Luhan hopes. 

  


☀☀☀

  


Sehun’s main central processing system is in his heart. The cardiothroacic cavity itself is lined with aluminum and strong titanium, it can easily be accessed with just the push of both Sehun’s nipples. The heart is designed similar to a human’s heart a left: and right ventricle, and a left and right aorta with a seeming inferior and superior vena cava, and superior and abdominal aortas. Instead of blood being pumped through, it’s electrical pulses. 

Sehun’s brain? It was full of memories. Full of the algorithms that Luhan slaved on for a quarter of his life. He wanted to create the most perfect person and here he was. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Sehun. His own heart clenches at the thought that Sehun was just….

  


☀☀☀

It took Luhan a week to teach Sehun how to act as a human. This is why Luhan didn’t want kids, but Sehun was different from children. He didn’t complain, he didn’t question, he didn’t argue. He followed Luhan quietly, learning how to do all the basics from housekeeping to gardening. He was the perfect one, Luhan always told himself.

But there was one thing that was very unsettling. Sehun still didn’t talk much. Luhan doesn’t know if he coded linguistics incorrectly, or Sehun was just choosing not to talk. A week has passed and Sehun didn’t ask about anything else. Luhan believed Sehun needed to assimilate more into the human society. 

“Sehun!” Luhan called over his shoulder, finally organizing his desk. Sehun came in without a word, like a ninja. He looked directly at Luhan, just waiting for an order. 

“Pack us clothes to last a month, close the windows and doors, gather Zhu and Tom in the crate. Tomorrow we’re going back to the city.” Sehun nodded and he was on his way. Luhan watched his retreating back. 

“You could at least say my name.” Luhan pouted, sighing and busying himself by organizing all the files scattered on his desk. He made sure to bring the 5 terabyte personal hard drive with him on the trip, just in case something happened to Sehun while they were in the city. The 5 terabyte personal hard drive held all the information Luhan made about Sehun. It was the back up drive. 

Luhan took one last glance around making sure that everything was in its place. He doesn’t know when he’ll be back, but he hopes that it’ll be soon.

  


☀☀☀

  
The year is 2018.

Humanity has taken incredible leaps forward with technology. Technology is spreading faster than wildfire, but even with technology, the wildfire could be taken down in a mere few minutes. The focus on artificial intelligence has been rising in the past few years, and many have been having their sights set on drones. 

With drones, there are talks about how their design could fuel flying cars, or even flying buildings. The silence of the propellers, the lightness of the body, their incredible contribution to modern warfare and technology, the future was happening. 

Artificial Intelligence has taken a backseat for a while. Luhan was thankful he had connections to Japan, Korea and China. These three Asian countries had become far more advanced in their use of technology, and in the study of bioengineering than the United States.

Luhan was always fascinated with the way computers were made. He was fascinated with the way placing a wire there, coding for a system here, could interfere with the entire framework. He’s been obsessed with creating something that humankind could benefit from. The future that was made in storybooks will no longer just be made up, it was going to be their present, ultimately the future. 

Luhan started taking his careful calculated steps here. 

That’s how Sehun was made. 

Sehun was made in secret. 

With the advancements of voice activated personal assistants, Sehun was something like that, but he was also something more than what a Siri or an Alexa or a Bixley can do. Sehun was more than just a personal computer, he was everything they could do and more. Luhan made Sehun to do everything a human can do. He was amplified to such a degree, the numbers were through the roof.

Sehun was made to be indistinguishable between a cyborg and a human. His skin was made out of the undifferentiated cells from plants. The foundation of his being was the stem cells. His skin had the same elastin and collagen to keep it firm, and pliable. But this was where Sehun differed from every human out there. 

His skin never ages. Luhan didn’t make Sehun with the intention of him disintegrating quickly. He didn’t have the enzymes, or the other main macromolecules that were inside of a human. Sehun was designed to live for a long time. 

Luhan knew that making Sehun would eventually make people question him about his advancements in science, but Luhan wasn’t for that life anymore. He has accomplished everything he wanted. Now he just wants to live in peace.

  


☀☀☀

  
“You probably don’t know this, Sehun, but I’m pretty famous.” Luhan quirks his eyebrow up while giving Sehun a smirk. “I’m actually one of the smartest people on the Earth.” Sehun just stares at him with a blank face.

“I know what you’re thinking. ‘Wow my maker is so talented.’ Yes, I know Sehun I am.” Luhan holds Sehun’s hand as they navigate through downtown. It’s amazing how Seoul has transformed into this megapub buzzing with tech at people’s fingertips. They said that the bigger the population, the less that people interact with each other. Luhan sighs, as he glances around him, everyone was too busy on their cell phone.

“But to be honest, Sehun,” Luhan tightens his hold on Sehun’s hand. “I don’t enjoy living here. Everyone just constantly judges you for what you do, and how you think. They expect you to follow these unwritten rules and conform to society. It’s so...oppressing.” Sehun adjusts his hold on Luhan’s hand, so that their fingers can interlock.

“Once we’re finished here, we’ll go back home.” Luhan smiled brightly at Sehun. 

—

Sehun noted everything around him. The city was filled with human interaction that no movie or television show could give him. Luhan looked at the way Sehun silently looked at his surroundings, often times touching the tiled walls with the tips of his fingers, to feeling the condensation on the windows after he breathed on them. 

Luhan was in awe. He didn’t expect Sehun to be so in tuned with his surroundings. He’s proud of himself. There was a buzz in Luhan’s pocket. His cell phone was ringing. Sehun turned to him, quietly urging him to answer it.

“Hey Chanyeol. What’s up?” 

So I have the condo you can stay at for a few days. You can pay me back later. 

“Cool. Thanks! Love you~” Luhan sang. 

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows at Luhan, who looked back at him questioningly. What’s going on with him. Is he finally showing emotions? 

Come to the lab when you have time. I want to see how your dearly beloved Sehun came along. 

“Sure, we’ll be there soon to get the key to the condo. Bye.” Luhan ended the phone call and tucked his cellphone back into his pocket. Sehun just stared at him, “Who was that?” He said. 

“I guess you only talk when it involves my personal business.” Luhan sarcastically said as he strolled in front of Sehun.

“My boyfriend.” Sehun balled his hands into fists. Luhan laughed, turning around and took Sehun’s hands in his, easing the tension in them. “I’m kidding. He’s like a lab partner. We both studied the same thing back in college. He’s also working on his own android. I think he finished him before I made you.”

“Oh.” Sehun responded, pulling his hand away from Luhan’s. “Where is his laboratory?”

Luhan gestured to the right of them, ”Somewhere around there.”

“Should we take a taxi? Should I calculate the fastest routes to get there?”

Luhan shook his head, “We need exercise. Or at least, I do.”

Sehun nodded his head, and followed quietly behind Luhan.

  


☀☀☀

  
Luhan was greeted with a bear hug from a tall guy with unkempt hair in a white doctor’s coat. He returned the gesture with equal amount of vigor. Luhan had his eyes shut, soaking in the warm that his friend exuded.

Then the warmth was gone, his shirt was yanked backwards, and suddenly Sehun was standing in between him and the person they were visiting. Sehun was glaring at him with his palm extended outward toward him. “You’re hurting, Luhan.” 

He guffawed. His hands clapping together as he looked between Sehun and Luhan. “Luhan, did you make him to be like that? As a possessive boyfriend?” Luhan took offense to that, scoffing in disbelief. 

“So you made him for that then right?” He made an obscene gesture with his thumb in between his index and middle finger.

Luhan rolled his eyes. “I didn’t make my android like that, unlike you with yours, Chanyeol.” Luhan gestured to the android standing behind Chanyeol, who wore a long white tunic. The android also sported a thick black choker around his neck and---

“What the fuck, Chanyeol? Cat ears? You’re making him wear cat ears?” Chanyeol gasped, and walked over to his android.

“Don’t disrespect the cat ears on Baekhyunnie. These were made just for him.” 

Luhan tried to walk toward where Baekhyun and Chanyeol were standing, but Sehun pushed him behind. “Sehun it’s okay. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

Sehun eased his guard down, and stayed rooted near the entrance. 

“Luhan, you made a personal bodyguard instead of a sex bot. I think you went wrong with your coding somewhere.” Chanyeol commented. 

“Or maybe it’s your kink to be dominated. Man, if you want, I can add some codes for sex with Sehun. I don’t think you have the right amount of experience with men.” 

Luhan was red to his ears and down his neck. “Chanyeol! Sehun isn’t for sex!”

“What are you saying? I thought you said you’d join me in making these dolls as the next level sex androids. We’re going to be rich!” Luhan looked at Chanyeol with an unamused face.

“Okay, made to order.”

“Chanyeol, I don’t know.” Chanyeol pat Luhan’s back with a smile. “Think about it because I already have some offers from someone named Kim Jongin who wants an android who can cook, clean and oh is squishy? Like what kind of squishy? Chubby? He wasn’t coherent on his order.” 

Luhan sighed. It was always like this. With Chanyeol there was never a dull moment, if anything, there wasn’t even a quiet moment whenever they were together. Chanyeol always filled in the spaces of silence with random facts, tidbits, and bad jokes. 

“So what are you here for?”

“The keys?” Luhan said, in an obvious tone.

“Oh! Right! Baekhyun can you go grab the keys to the spare condo in the drawer by the bed.” 

“Yes.” Baekhyun responded curtly. 

When Baekhyun was out of the room, Chanyeol fell promptly to the seat behind him. “Take a seat, Lu. Baek’s going to make dinner for us too. So tell me about Sehun. Can I examine him?” 

“By all means.” 

Chanyeol got up and out of his seat, taking long strides to Sehun who still stood next to the door. “Hey let’s go to my lab, I can give him a full check up, since you probably weren’t able to do that back in the countryside.”

Chanyeol’s laboratory was an actual building that was four storeys high. The lower levels attended to the business transactions and mundane things, while the other three floors were reserved for his experiments. On the outside Chanyeol was a genius inventor who could make things at the drop of a hat, but behind closed doors he was just like Luhan, who loved to experiment with artificial intelligence and androids. 

They took an elevator to the top most floor. 

His laboratory had everything he needed to create Baekhyun, and tweek Sehun. The room was filled with several kinds of technology, some looking foreign to Luhan. In the center of the mess was a cylindrical chamber with a glowing platform. 

“Can you please step inside here, Sehun?” Sehun followed Chanyeol’s command and stepped inside. 

The door closed shut, Sehun was trapped inside the cylinder. “This is to check his vitals all at once, the amount of energy he has, and if you made him exactly how we discussed then I can instantly just add the ‘Dominant, Alpha Sex Code’ you always wanted right now.” Chanyeol laughed, Luhan hit his shoulder. 

“It’s not funny.”

“You’re going to thank me for it later.”

After a few minutes, the scan was complete. Chanyeol read over the report, finding nothing wrong with Sehun at all. He was furiously typing something into the system, but Luhan didn’t know what it was. 

All that while, Sehun kept his gaze on Luhan. 

Chanyeol spun around in his seat with a bright smile. “Well, I didn’t find anything wrong with Sehun. So he’s good. You guys can go to your love nest now.” Chanyeol winked at Luhan, who just rolled his eyes. 

Sehun stepped out of the cylinder chamber, rushing to Luhan’s side. He took Luhan’s hand, firmly holding on to it. 

“What did you do, Chanyeol?” Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders. 

“I only made him more affectionate, like my Baekhyunnie.” Baekhyun returned with the key in his hand. He gave it to Luhan then went over to Chanyeol. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, nuzzling his head into his chest.

“My Baekhyun is the best.” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his smaller android. 

Luhan’s eyes were burning from the onslaught of romance. “Okay guys, can we go eat now?” 

Luhan wasn’t much for romance, but he looked to his left and saw Sehun eyeing the food Baekhyun made, and thought maybe he didn’t have to work hard for it to happen.

  


☀☀☀

  
The past few days that they’ve been in the city, Sehun has been displaying a different kind of behavior, especially when he was around Luhan. There was a look in his eye that Luhan couldn’t understand. Sehun was still quiet, only talked when needed, but his actions were undistinguishable. Whenever they stepped outside, Sehun was apprehensive when another person approached Luhan or got to close to him. Sehun would shield Luhan, stepping in between him and the person.

There were also moments where Sehun would twitch uncontrollably. His arms would spasm, like he was throwing them up in the air, or his hair would randomly turn to the side for a quick second. 

Sehun’s spasm became too much to handle. 

The apprehension mixed with the twitch made Sehun punch a stranger when they went out to buy groceries. The stranger got too close to Sehun. One thing led to another, Sehun’s fist ended up in the stranger’s face. Luhan dropped his groceries on to the ground, and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s body, pulling him away from the angry stranger who shouted about compensation. 

Luhan was apologetic on Sehun’s behalf. He couldn’t tell the stranger that Sehun wasn’t human in any way, but the stranger was livid. He confronted Sehun, he didn’t accept Luhan’s apology. Something went off in Sehun’s hard drive. Luhan could hear the vigorous roar of the fan inside his chest. He was about to go haywire.

Luhan tried his best to pull Sehun out of the grocery store, there were too many eyes on them already. He didn’t want to bring too much attention on himself. He’s already had enough of the attention in the past. “Sehun, please.” Luhan begged, pulling Sehun toward the exit. 

The whispers started getting louder. “Hey isn’t that the guy who was experimenting on artificial intelligence? Is that his creation next to him?”

“This guy actually succeeded in making a human. He must think he’s amazing because he’s better than god.”

“If that’s a computer, I don’t believe in humanity anymore.”

“I can’t believe he made a sex robot because no one wants him.”

The whispers, the stares, the looks. 

Luhan couldn’t handle it anymore. He ran away, leaving Sehun with the stranger. He couldn’t handle doing that again, especially when those people didn’t know why he made Sehun. Sehun was more than just a cyborg to him. 

He kept on running. He ran until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. He ran until all the air inside of him was expelled. He ran until all his energy was depleted. He ran until all he could think about was disappearing.

He found himself in a dim alleyway, the putrid stench of garbage welcomed him. He didn’t dare to venture deeper into the unknown. He stayed close to the entrance of the alleyway, where the sidewalk started. Luhan sank down to the ground, his knees bent to his chest. He heaved for air, the memories of his past coming back in fragments. 

Shaking his head in hopes of expelling those disgusting memories, Luhan buried his face in his hands. 

He didn’t hear Sehun running after him, or calling out his name. 

When Sehun found him crouched on the ground, Sehun kneeled before him. “Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Is there a problem?” Sehun was frantic, his hands moved all over Luhan’s body, as he checked for any abnormalities. 

Luhan nodded, “I’m the problem.” He confessed. 

Sehun shook his head. “I don’t understand. You’re not a problem.”

Luhan sighed as he stood up from his position. “You wouldn’t understand. You’re just an android anyway.” 

Luhan started to head back to the condo, leaving a perplexed Sehun in his wake.  
\--------

Luhan, for the first time, doesn’t understand what is going on with Sehun. He knows he should run a diagnostic test, but that would require a more advanced computer hard drive and software. The only place that he knows where he can get that is at Chanyeol’s laboratory.

“Aha!” Luhan shouted aloud, gaining the attention of passersby around them. Luhan grabbed a hold of Sehun’s arm and started pulling him into the direction of Chanyeol’s office. “We’re going to find out what’s wrong with you okay, Sehun?” 

Sehun could only nod his head, letting himself be whisked away by Luhan.

Luhan pursed his lips, hoping that whatever was happening to Sehun wasn’t too bad, or too serious. He’s invested so much time, and effort into making Sehun, for everything to go haywire.

But Luhan tried to comfort himself, there wasn’t going to be any progress if there wasn’t a problem.

\-------

“I don't know how to say this to you Luhan.” Chanyeol started, averting his eyes from Luhan’s expectant gaze.

“It seems that Sehun has caught a type of virus. I can't pinpoint exactly where the virus is, because this kind blends in with the algorithm. It's going to be tricky to fix him.” Chanyeol was apologetic, he ran his hand over his face in defeat.

“Why? What's wrong with his algorithm?” Luhan challenged him, his eyebrows furrowing, anger bubbling within him. “Are you saying that my algorithm was wrong? I went bad with my coding?” He was almost yelling. 

Chanyeol was stunned by Luhan’s tone of voice. He has never seen his friend act out like this before. 

“It's a new kind of virus. You know the DNA double helix right, and how you need an enzyme to uncoil the strain. Imagine you keep on trying to solve it, you fix it but at the end it's this big ball of a mess. Everything is tangled, everything can't be pulled apart without causing one part to break. This virus is kind of like what HIV would be to humans. The virus attacks the mainframe that defends against the hackers and exterior wireless programming. Instead of having a strong defense system, his body is an open gate, letting unwanted trespassers in.”

“So you're saying Sehun’s going to break and succumb to the virus? That you’re going to give up on fixing him?” Luhan was livid. “How the fuck did he even end up with this shit? I could have sworn I made him to be so perfect, that nothing could ever come and break him. Not even a virus like this.” Luhan was pacing the lab, his hands in his hair. 

“If it's you I'm sure you can try to fix the code and Sehun, I can let you stay here at the lab. I don't know how Sehun got this kind of virus anyway. Did he download something off the internet into his hard drive? Let me go check.” Chanyeol turned back around in his swivel chair, his finger moving faster than light, typing in the commands to bring up the download database in Sehun.

“I don't know I haven't seen him near a computer. He doesn't -- lately he's been showing these kind of aggressive behavior. His muscles have been twitching and spasm. He can't control the electrical pulses.”

Chanyeol was too busy looking at the computer screen, while Luhan continued to pace the laboratory while gnawing on his bottom lip. Chanyeol heaved a heavy sigh and called for Luhan. Luhan stood near Chanyeol who pointed on the screen the cause of Sehun’s physical aggravation, and deterioration.

“I70v3m341816.exe? What’s that?” Chanyeol shook his head, exasperated.

“He was trying to download ‘Love’, Luhan.” Luhan looked up at Sehun who stood in the cylinder. Sehun’s eyes softened, almost as if he was pleading with Luhan, almost as if he knew he was guilty of his crime. 

Maybe he was. 

Luhan made him exactly like a human, it was impossible that he couldn’t.

“Why didn’t you give him a command for Love, Luhan?” Chanyeol questioned, his voice was soft. 

“Why are you asking me, don’t you already know how I’m not capable of love or even know what it is?” Luhan scoffed. “My perfect android tried to install love within himself. Sounds so fucking ironic. Why would you want to give yourself that kind of pain, when I tried to make you pain free?” Luhan asked up at Sehun, his hand touching the glass pane. 

Sehun bent down, placing his palm directly with Luhan’s. His eyes were filled with an emotion that Luhan couldn’t put a finger on, but he felt it so intensely his heart ached.

“I wanted to love Luhan the way Chanyeol loves Baekhyun.” 

Luhan could feel the prickles of tears wanting to come out. He blinked his eyes furiously, turning his back against the cylindrical glass pane housing his android. He tried to fight back his tears, he wasn’t this weak. 

Then again, he was never this in love. 

“I-I think I'm just going to go back to the countryside. I can't handle Sehun being here. I think I’d rather have him in a place where I can oversee his progress and make my judgements from there.”

Chanyeol nods his head solemnly. “I understand. I'll just give you the needed supplies to fix him.” He took careful strides over to Luhan, and slung his arm around his shoulders. 

“It’s going to be fine.” He whispered into Luhan’s ear. 

“Sehun’s going to be fine. You’re Luhan the pioneer in Bioengineering, the Biotechnology genius. You’re going to fix him and he’s going to become better than ever.” 

Luhan nodded his head, wiped the few stray tears that escaped and huffed his chest. “You’re right, thanks Chanyeol.”

“Anytime.”

  


☀☀☀

  
Luhan borrowed one of Chanyeol’s moving trucks, filling it with the necessities he needed to live out in the countryside for a while. He also filled the truck with the instruments he left at Chanyeol’s place with additional gadgets from Chanyeol, who said he needed them to help fix Sehun.

He returned to the dilapidated apartment he had in the city, to clear it out. This was going to be his last time in the city. He didn’t want to step back here, he didn’t want anything to do with it. Luhan was done with the city life, he just wanted to be in a quiet, steady place where he can tinker with his electronics, make stuff and read his library of books. 

They return to the countryside and are greeted with the fresh smell of grass. Spring was here, being evident in the blooming flora and fauna, who have come alive once again from their winter sleep. Sehun helped Luhan haul the miscellaneous items back into their small bungalow. Luhan tried to tell Sehun that he didn’t have to do anything, since something bad might happen to him. Sehun insisted that he was alright and he would be more than capable than Luhan to carry these boxes. 

Sehun has only been with Luhan for less than a year. He was an android of few words, however whenever he spoke, there was an eloquence about him. Luhan hopes that whatever is bothering Sehun will be fixed soon. He found himself sighing more often nowadays.

The feelings of hurt, despair and restlessness have been bothering him. He thought that maybe if they’re back at home, everything can go back to normal. It was only wishful thinking. 

Luhan was lost in his thoughts, daydreaming about the endless possibilities, that a loud clatter jolted him out of his shoes. He rushed over to the source of the sound. He found Sehun laying haphazardly on the ground with numerous pots and pans all over him. 

“What happened, Sehun? Are you alright?” He frantically pushed aside the items, lugging Sehun out of that mess. 

“I’m fine. I’m just--”

Sehun wasn’t able to complete his sentence when Luhan screamed about his eye falling out of his cranium. “Sehun you’re not fine at all! Let’s get you inside the house so we can fix you.”

Sehun pushes his eye back into his skull. “I’m fine, Luhan.” He insisted.

“You’re not fine!” Luhan yelled, “You’re an android why are you so stubborn!”

“A pot has fallen atop my head and knocked my eye out, it is fine.” Luhan made Sehun lay down on the makeshift operating bed. 

“If a pot hit a human on the head really hard that’s considered a concussion.”

“But I am not human, therefore I am fine.” Luhan wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. Sehun sat up the operating bed to cup Luhan’s face with his own two hands. 

“My eye is back in place, there is nothing wrong with me. I’m stronger than a human. Luhan, I insist, I am fine.” 

Luhan looks up at him from under his eyelashes. He suddenly breaks into a loud sob. Immediately, Sehun pulls Luhan into his arms. Sehun cradled Luhan’s head with his hand, letting his sobs erupt into his shoulder. 

Luhan’s body trembled under Sehun’s embrace. He sobbed louder. 

The accumulation of stress, restlessness, sorrow, anger and every other emotion just poured out of Luhan. He was past his breaking point, he was done pretending to be strong. 

Sehun sat there in silence, his eye closed. His free hand comforted Luhan by patting him gently on his back, occasionally sliding up and down. 

“Let it all out.” Sehun whispered. 

Luhan thought to himself, was this the love program making Sehun do this, or was it comfort and care. It didn’t matter anymore, Luhan just wanted to cry and cry until he lost his voice. 

He cried because he remembered all the pain and suffering he had to go through. He cried because he was tired of playing the strong person. He cried because he’s only human and humans have a breaking point. He cried because he was a bringer of misfortune and happiness was only a figment of his imagination. 

He cried because his one true chance at love slipped away.

He cried because love didn’t have to be a human, it can be the one who wrapped his arms around him and comforted him when he needed it most. 

\----

Luhan doesn’t remember when he fell asleep, or how he ended up back in his bed tucked in under a blanket laying next to Sehun who was sleeping. He didn’t budge from the bed, he stayed still, admiring the distinct features he gave him. 

It was too perfect. Luhan’s heart aches as his fingers trace every outline he can of the caring android beside him. He was determined to get to the bottom of this virus. He was determined to do everything within his power to remove whatever was causing Sehun to break apart. 

If love really was a virus, Luhan must be infected too. Nothing good came from this emotion, it always sent people spiraling downward. He didn’t want to become a victim of that, but in the end his worst nightmare happened. 

He carefully slipped out to the bed, heading toward the kitchen. He noticed that everything from the moving truck was unpacked and neatly fixed around the living room. “Sehun must have done it while I was sleeping.” Luhan clicked his tongue while shaking his head. “He never listens does he.” 

Luhan found Sehun standing outside, letting the light of the sun embrace his skin. He stood there with his hand interlaced behind his back, his face tilted upward, and a small smile on his lips. Sehun looked so ethereal. 

Luhan walked over toward Sehun as silently as humanly possible. He watched for any reaction from Sehun. The degradation must have already altered Sehun’s keen perceptions too, there was nothing from him. Sehun only noticed Luhan when he was already standing next to him. 

“What are you looking at?” Luhan questioned. 

Sehun shook his head, shrugging, “Nothing really. I’m just admiring the sight before us. I like it here. It’s quiet. No one can bother us.” 

Luhan nodded. 

“I made breakfast.” Sehun gestured to the table beside them covered with eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, pancakes and hash browns. “American breakfast?” 

“I wanted to try cooking something simple at least once.”

Luhan sat himself down, Sehun following suit beside him. “It’s a beautiful day for al fresco.” 

“It’s always a beautiful day, whenever I’m with you.” Sehun mumbled as he stole a glance at Luhan. 

Luhan will pretend he didn’t hear that. 

Luhan will pretend that Sehun is just saying those because he’s programed to, not like he is actually in love with him.

  


☀☀☀

  
Luhan doesn’t know how many days he’s been slaving himself to sit at his computer desk making line after line of coding. He’s been consulting with Chanyeol about the effects of extracting the virus from Sehun, but also how fast the degradation has been affecting him.

Chanyeol could only offer slight assistance, saying that he’s never experienced anything of this caliber before, but he’s willing to help him with the coding, and giving him more guidance in terms of software fixing. Luhan said that he’ll need the help later on. 

Luhan also knows that he should be spending more time with Sehun. He can see it in his eyes, he’s losing the spark that used to give him life. As the days progress, Sehun’s central processing unit slows down just slightly. 

He wonders if Sehun understands himself, the amount of problems he’s accumulated. Luhan wonders if there is more to the problem, but he’s just not telling him because he doesn’t want Luhan to be worried. 

He shakes his head mumbling, “You’re so much like him it fucking hurts. You’re both quiet about the pain you go through.” He sighs, as he finished his line. 

\-----

Luhan doesn’t know when he fell asleep. He checked the wall clock seeing that it was already midnight. A blanket was draped over his shoulders, and dinner was wrapped with plastic right next to his desktop. 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and saw Sehun out of the corner, slumped over a chair with his arms crossed. Sehun was asleep. Luhan chuckled as he got off his chair to stretch his arms and legs. He crossed the room to meet the sleepy Sehun, who wasn’t bothered by his movements. Still sound asleep, Luhan leaned down, brushed the hair off his face. 

He parted Sehun’s bangs to the side, giving him a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Maybe, I’ll just hang out with you for now.” 

Luhan cupped Sehun’s face, his thumb rubbing the apples of his cheeks. He heaved a heavy sigh and went back to his desk, trying as fast as humanly possible to add more lines of codes, and trying to detect the problem within Sehun.

  


☀☀☀

  
This wasn’t going anywhere.

Luhan was getting so frustrated that there wasn’t any progress with the data collection nor the algorithm. It was still the same. He stomped out to the front yard of his bungalow to scream out his frustrations. His head was going around in circles, he didn’t know where to start, what to fix, what to add. He feels like he’s just been writing the same thing over and over. 

He kicks the rocks in the ground, making them scatter all over the vicinity. 

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked him, he was standing at the threshold of the entrance. Luhan turned around to glare at him. 

“I’m cursing you because you’re a fucking idiot who wanted to download love into your system, and I don’t fucking know what to do and how to fix that. Because that love program you downloaded is a virus that’s taking over your entire system, breaking you down slowly until you turn into nothing! And the code for that? It hides with mine! It’s like someone was waiting for a moment to fuck with me!” 

Sehun stood there silently, his eyes downcast, his face seemingly guilty. “I just wanted to know how to love you.” 

Luhan clicked his tongue, he was livid. “Love? Love? You think I need love? Please, I don’t need a cyborg to love me. I don’t even know how to love myself.” 

Sehun took one step closer to Luhan, who stepped backward. “But I can help you. We can love together.” 

“You’re just an android Sehun! You can’t do anything to make the hurt in my heart go away!” He shoved Sehun away but the latter wouldn’t budge. He kept on taking the hits to his chest, the kicks to his shins and the screams to his ears. 

“Why won’t you fucking move! You’re not real! You’re based on a guy I was madly in love with! You’re just a mirror image of him!” Luhan yelled.

Sehun just stood there, until Luhan calmed down. When Luhan calmed down he wrapped his arms around him, but Luhan wouldn’t stay still. He kept on thrashing around in his hold. “Stop this, Sehun. It’s futile. You’re not---” Luhan lost his will to fight, falling limp in Sehun’s hold. 

“I know,” Sehun mumbled into Luhan’s hair, “I know I’m not the perfect guy for you, I know I’m not the perfect creation you made, but there is one thing that is for certain, that I’m the one right here with you now.” 

Luhan loosely wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, listening to the hum of his heart. It was too good to be true. Luhan didn’t deserve this at all. 

“I’m not the real Sehun, but I can be someone you can envision your tomorrows with, without a problem.”

“Where did you learn to talk like that?” Luhan’s voice was muffled by Sehun’s shirt. 

“The program I downloaded, and the drama I watched.” 

“You really do absorb everything easily.”

“My creator was the best.” Sehun pulls away and pinches Luhan’s little button nose.

Luhan scrunched his face up in disgust. Sehun just smiled at him, tightening the hold he held around his body. “Did you learn that too?”

Sehun shook his head, “No, I just felt like doing that. Also, tell me more about this Sehun that I’m based upon.”

  


☀☀☀

__  
There was no use. No way whatsoever for Luhan’s heart to be kept intact. History was repeating itself. He started asking why do the heavens always try to pull Luhan away from the ones he loves the most. Loneliness was hard enough. Pain always shrouded him. Ever since the moment his parents left this world too early, Luhan knew that someone was out there trying to make everything worst for him.

_He put himself through school, got one of the hardest majors and became a Biomedical Engineering scientist with a research background. He became famous, he had everything going on for him. Yet, with all the glitz and glamour, Luhan never felt satisfied. There was a deep gaping black hole within him that will never close._

_Then he met him….the one who changed his life forever._

_His name was Oh Sehun. He was one of his juniors back in school. He was a tall kid for his age, definitely taller than Luhan. If it was Sehun, Luhan thought to himself back then, maybe he would be the one to close this gaping hole within him. There was something about Sehun that Luhan always found himself attached to._

_Sehun was to the Sun that Luhan’s Earth and Moon revolves around. Maybe he’s exaggerating, but there was no one else like Sehun. A charismatic person, he knew how to capture other’s attention. He knew how to lead with just with words and his voice alone._

_Luhan was one of the people he captivated. Luhan was entranced by him, but was always afraid to confront him. Sehun was popular, like a flower that attracts the bees and the birds. There was no way in Luhan’s sane mind that he could possibly capture a pristine, rare flower._

_He loved from afar._

_Oh how he wished the heavens and the universe would grant him just one wish. If there was a higher being out there listening to his prayer, just once, just one wish was all he needed. He wanted Oh Sehun’s love and affections, it would surely be enough for him._

_But alas how the stars and the universe was cruel. The bright and shining stars wanted their Sun back. From ashes to ashes, from dust to dust, we are all made from the same particles that created the universe and to it we go back to._

_Sehun didn’t have much time to live. He was diagnosed with stage four pancreatic cancer. Luhan didn’t even tell him his feelings. Hell, Luhan didn’t even think he knew he existed. Everything was against him the moment Luhan inhaled his first breath into this world._

_In feelings we trust, in emotions we live. Through memories we recall, only the times we felt. From afar Luhan knew everything there was to know about Sehun._

_Stalkerish tendencies? Probably._

_Love? Fuck love, it’s just a chemical that is released by the brain. Just a make believe to make humans feel something in their godforsaken life._

_Luhan knew better than to go to Sehun’s hospital room one night just to see how he was doing. It pained him to see Sehun on that bed, weak and incapable. The sun that used to illuminate his world became dimmer as the days had gone by._

_He slid the door open, thankfully he was alone. The room was quiet, except for the electrocardiogram beeping at 70 a minute. Luhan held his breath as he walked in. And there he was, bundled in white. His lips were pale, his eyes sunken tired. The light was struggling to disappear from his eyes. Sehun was awake and he was surprised to see Luhan walk into his room._

_“Hello.” Luhan mumbled, his fingers playing with each other. He bit his bottom lip then pursed it. His eyes were downcast, he didn’t want to see Sehun like this._

_Sehun laughed, adjusting his bed so that he could be seated upright. “Hi, I’ve been waiting for you.” Sehun reached out his hand to take Luhan’s own. They were warm. Luhan tried his best to keep his tears at bay, but the sound of his heart slowly breaking was louder._

_Luhan couldn’t speak anymore. He just waited for Sehun to speak instead. Sehun kept his eyes and his hands on Luhan. “Grab a seat.” Sehun said, as he settled his back against the bed._

_“I don’t know how much time I have left.” He said honestly. Luhan sat next to the bed, his eyes watery, his vision starting to blur. He reached his hands out to hold Sehun’s. “I really wish I told you everything earlier.” He coughed, Luhan was startled, he tried to get him water but Sehun shook his head._

_“If this is my last day. Then I’m thankful.” He gave Luhan a solemn smile. “I’m finally able to talk to the love of my life. I’m sorry.” Sehun confessed, his hands rubbing the back of Luhan’s own. “We didn’t have too much time together in this lifetime. This probably sucks, getting confessed to when you know that the person isn’t going to be around longer.” Sehun cupped Luhan’s face._

_“Luhan, I am really in love with you.” Sehun confessed wholeheartedly. His eyes melting into Luhan’s. Luhan couldn’t see through his tears, his voice was stuck in his throat. He wanted to say me too, I’m so in love with you too Oh Sehun! He wanted to shout it out but god, he couldn’t even collect himself to say it._

_“Please, forget about me. I want you to live a good life. I always dreamt about talking to you and confessing to you, but I was a coward. Here I am now confessing in the most unromantic of ways. I want to give you something.” Sehun reached over to his bedside table. He pulled something out of the drawer, it was a A6 journal with a black cover. “I want you to keep this. Please read it when you’re at home.”_

_Kept his hands over Luhan’s. “Thanks for taking the time to come see me today. It really means a lot to me.” Sehun leaned back into his hospital bed, getting comfortable._

_“The love of my life. Hah,” Sehun chuckled. Sehun closed his eyes. “Thank you Luhan. Take care.”_

_Luhan started crying harder, he gripped the notebook tighter in his hands. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Sehun’s lips. “You’re the love of my life too.” Luhan whispered into Sehun’s ear._

_“I’m so madly in love with you. So fucking,” Luhan choked on his words when the continuous beeping started to flatline. “Crazy about you.”_

_The sun was beginning to set, and Luhan wanted to feel it’s rays and see it’s lights one last time._

_Luhan called for the doctors and the nurses. They rushed into Sehun’s room. Luhan didn’t want to see them call out those numbers. Luhan didn’t want to hear his time of death. Luhan didn’t want to hear anything that relates to it._

_He walked out of that room with heavy footsteps. Each one harder and harder to carry off the ground. When he passed the threshold, Luhan collapsed to the ground, giving out a heart wrenching cry. His heart was broken into a thousand pieces, all of them in memory of Oh Sehun, the one who unknowingly made him feel what Love is even when it was at a distance._

__

  


☀☀☀

  
Sehun never tells Luhan the amount of pain he’s in, but Luhan can tell that Sehun’s been getting weaker and weaker every single day. In the morning, Sehun takes a little longer to warm up his processor than usual. He’s been holding himself back from doing the usual things he did before, like make Luhan breakfast, or go out to walk around the house.

Luhan noticed that he’s only been restricting himself to staying out and gaze at the wilderness that surrounds them from the veranda. Luhan wonders if he’s deep in thought. He wonders what he could be thinking about too, but then Sehun would turn around and flash Luhan a bright smile. 

Somehow that smile washed away Luhan’s worries about Sehun’s current state, just a little bit. 

“What are you thinking about?” Luhan asked one afternoon, when he took a break from his computer. Sehun shook his head. “Life.” 

Luhan laughed, “So cyborgs can think about life too?” Sehun turned to Luhan with a stoic face, “Do you ever think about dying?” 

Luhan’s eyebrows furrowed, “That’s kind of morbid. To you know, think about your own death, no one really does that.” 

“Hmm,” Sehun hummed as he turned back to gazing at the lush green forest. 

“Why? Are you thinking about your death?” Luhan asked. Sehun shook his head. 

“It’s unfortunate that humans must go through this. It must be terrifying.” 

Luhan nudged Sehun. “Ay, stop thinking about things like that. Let’s just go back inside to watch your favorite drama. It’s on right now right?” 

Sehun nodded, “Yes it is.” As Sehun was turning to walk back inside, his body suddenly collapsed. Luhan gasped and quickly bent down to aid Sehun. 

“What happened?!” He was worried. 

“Sorry, I don’t know. All of a sudden my legs just gave out.” Sehun tried to move his arm, but nothing would work.

“Maybe you’re just out of energy. Here let’s just get you to the couch.” Luhan lugged Sehun all the way to their couch. For the whole day Sehun just sat there, immobile. Luhan was worried, this was progressing faster than he expected. 

He left Sehun to go back and figure out his software since this problem seemed more extreme than he initially thought.

  


☀☀☀

  
Luhan’s been slaving himself over the computer for days on end, sometimes even foregoing dinner. Eating wasn’t as important as saving Sehun, especially since the virus was spreading all over him like wildfire. He needed to find some kind of cure, some kind of algorithm that would take the virus out of him as soon as possible.

Sehun wishes he could do more for Luhan. It wasn’t like all his energy was gone, or all his limbs were working, there were just specific periods of time where they would just wouldn’t work. In the afternoon sometimes he was just rendered immobile. So he was confined to the couch, but as the night approaches, his limbs would somehow unlock and be fine again. 

There were times where he used to bring food to Luhan especially since he was working late into the nights, but Sehun couldn’t bring himself to cook, he was afraid that something would happen while he was at the stove. He didn’t want to bring more trouble for Luhan. All he could do is visit Luhan when he’s asleep at his computer, and drape a blanket over his shoulders. 

The cold of the winter months were slowly seeping away, but the cold was still there. He didn’t want his maker to catch a cold or a flu especially since he saw him working so hard to fix him. 

He wishes he could give Luhan a gift before he left. He knew his time was running out. As much as he gave his maker credit, he knew that that there wasn’t anything that was going to save him. 

Sehun wondered what he could give Luhan. A part of him, leave Luhan some kind of memory that he can treasure. 

Then the light went off in Sehun’s head. He’s heard about Chanyeol and Baekhyun, how their relationship was sexual. If they can engage in the act of sex, he and Luhan can also do that. 

Sehun gazes down at his maker fast asleep. He leans down to kiss his forehead. 

“I just want to make you happy.”

  


☀☀☀

  
Sehun approached Luhan one evening, while Luhan was busy at his computer. A serious look was etched onto Sehun’s face. Sehun came to stand beside Luhan, grabbed his hand, and pulled him upward. Luhan stood there staring at Sehun, deep into his eyes, he hasn’t done this ever since the first time he made Sehun. There was something about the look in them now. Before they were void of emotion, but now there was something in them that he couldn’t name.

“Is there a problem?” Sehun nodded, he cupped Luhan’s face with both of his hands. One hand started to slide down to his neck, to his waist, then to his ass, where it rested comfortably. 

“I want to make love to you.” Sehun declared, he started to lean in. When their faces were centimeters apart, Sehun spoke once more. “Can I?” His voice made the core of Luhan’s being tremble with need. He was weak in the knees already. Luhan was thankful for the support that Sehun had on his behind. 

Luhan nodded his head, “Yes.” He breathed out. He threw his arms around Sehun’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Maybe he’s always wanted Sehun like this. 

Not maybe. It was definite that he lusted for Sehun. It didn’t matter what he was, or who he was. Luhan wanted to be held, he wanted those strong arms around his body, he wanted to feel Sehun deep within his body as he climaxed. 

As his tongue slid into Sehun’s wet mouth, he was greeted with a warmth he’s never felt before. The sounds were so lewd. Luhan made Sehun just like a human. He was everything a human was from the tips of his toes, to the inside of his mouth, to the hair on his head. Sehun also kept himself at a steady internal temperature of 36.9 degrees celsius, just like a human.

Sehun’s hands explored Luhan’s body, as he pressed Luhan closer to him. Luhan’s hands found comfort in Sehun’s hair, making a mess of the usual neat style he had. They clumsily found their way to the bedroom, not once separating from each other. Sehun nipped Luhan’s collarbones, and pressed butterfly kisses along the length of his nape. 

The back of Luhan’s knees bumped against the side of the bed. Promptly he fell, his legs dangling over the side. Sehun pulled Luhan up, and started stripping him of his clothing. Luhan crawled up the bed so he could lay in the center. Sehun started stripping himself off his own clothes. Luhan really couldn’t believe his eyes. 

He really made Sehun so human like. Sehun’s cock was throbbing. Luhan got on his knees and crawled up to Sehun’s pulsating member. He took in the engored tip into his mouth. Warm and delicious. He took more of Sehun into his mouth, flattening his tongue on the underside of Sehun’s member. Luhan was hungry for Sehun. He’s been dreaming of this day forever. 

Sehun seemed to be hungry for Luhan too. He pushed Luhan back on the bed, and pushed his knees apart. Luhan spread bare on the white, downy blankets, stared down at Sehun with glassy eyes, and spit slicked glossy lips. He sucked on his fingers until they were thoroughly wet. He placed them at his entrance, spreading himself wide for Sehun. Sehun kneeled down to Luhan’s entrance, as if he was bowing to it. 

His tongue met Luhan’s fingers that were spreading apart his cheeks. Sehun clicked up and down the cleft of Luhan’s ass, making it drenched. Luhan was clenching and unclenching himself. Luhan moaned at the teasing movement Sehun did. Sehun grabbed a hold of the backs of Luhan’s thighs, bending him over in half. Luhan removed his fingers from his entrance, and took a hold of the bed sheets. 

Sehun gathered all the spit in his mouth and let it slide down his tongue onto Luhan’s hole. Where he then pushed his tongue through rings of muscle. Luhan’s moans filled the room. He didn’t hold them back. Luhan was thankful that they were living in the middle of nowhere and their nearest neighbor was super far away. 

Sehun made Luhan feel full. The way his tongue contorted and flexed as he stretched him out. He’s never felt this kind of pleasure before. He gripped the bedsheets tighter when Sehun took his tongue out. He clenched and unclenched his entrance missing the heat already. Sehun gave a little kiss to his puckering entrance as he let go of Luhan’s thighs. 

Sehun leaned over Luhan. There was spit running down the side of Sehun’s mouth. Luhan brushed it away with his finger. He smiled up at Sehun, who returned the gesture. Ah, Luhan’s heart skipped a beat. He loved this smile of Sehun’s, the one where his eyes were upturned and his teeth were showing. 

Ah, fuck. Luhan was so in love with Sehun there was no denying it. Luhan wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck and brought him down for another kiss. As they kissed, Sehun slowly pushed his pulsating dick into Luhan’s spit slicken entrance. Luhan took a deep breath every time Sehun slowly inched himself inside. 

When Sehun was fully inside Luhan, the latter nodded his head to give Sehun the go signal. Sehun slowly rocked his hips forward and back, setting up a steady pace for Luhan to get used to. “More, harder.” Luhan demanded, clenching himself around Sehun. He felt so full. Sehun was so good. His mind was filled with nothing but the pleasure Sehun was giving him. 

Luhan felt so intoxicated with Sehun, nothing else mattered to him at the moment. 

Sehun snapped his hips harder. Luhan digged his nails into Sehun’s back when Sehun hit it at the good spot. The sound of wet sloppy fucking was music to Luhan’s ears. He felt himself close to climax. “I’m almost there.” Luhan said hoarsely. 

Sehun reached in between them to pump Luhan’s member. He gave quick swipes over Luhan’s tip, and his thumb massaged the underside of Luhan’s tip at the frenulum. Luhan fucking loved that. He was so high on pleasure. He came onto Sehun’s hand. Sehun pumped him dry, but Luhan’s dick was still hard. 

Sehun brought his hand to his mouth, licking off Luhan’s cum. Sehun laughed. “Thick. When was the last time you did this?” Luhan threw a pillow at Sehun who dodged the throw.

Sehun also glanced down at Luhan’s still proud, still standing dick. “One more round?” Luhan smirked, pulling Sehun down by the arm. Sehun’s back was flat against the bed. Luhan straddled his hips. 

“My turn.” Luhan easily slid Sehun’s member into him. He sat fully on Sehun’s dick. This pose touched him deeper than the previous one. Sehun pulled Luhan closer to him, his mouth quickly latching onto Luhan’s nipples. He sucked them until they were red as Luhan’s lips. He bit them until they were protruding. Luhan rocked himself on Sehun’s dick, bouncing up and down like his life depended on it. 

Luhan doesn’t know why he didn’t do this earlier. It was a lie when he told Chanyeol that Sehun wasn’t made for sex. He made him with that kind of intention initially but in the end he just wanted a companion. Luhan was breathless. Sehun could tell Luhan was tired, his hands wrapped themselves around Luhan’s hips, gripping them tightly as he thrusted himself into Luhan vigorously. Luhan met with Sehun’s hips. 

They were going at it hard, rough, and intense. Luhan could feel himself coming again. He just wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck as he rode out his orgasm. Sehun reached his orgasm too. His cock vibrating in Luhan. 

Luhan fell slump against Sehun, tired. Sehun brought his hand up to Luhan’s forehead, pushing away the stray hairs. “I love you.” He declared to Luhan. 

Luhan teared up, but still smiled. He pinched Sehun’s cheek, giving him a kiss on the lips. “I love you too.”

  


☀☀☀

  
Sehun woke up the next morning feeling disoriented. There was something within him that told him that this was going to be his last day. He turned over to his side to gaze at Luhan’s peaceful sleeping face. His hands slide up Luhan’s side, pulling up the blanket higher to his shoulders, tucking him in one last time.

Last night was intense. He could still feel Luhan’s warmth around him. He smiles at the memory.

His hands find comfort on Luhan’s cheeks. Sehun lovingly strokes his cheek for a few moments, letting the feeling of Luhan’s soft skin be embedded into his memory. His eyes trace over Luhan’s sleeping figure, etching this moment to his hard drive. He didn’t want to forget this, ever. A glimmer of light from the cloudy sky illuminates his back. Sehun knew what angels were, but he never thought he’d encounter one for himself, wasn’t able to go join them in the heavens where they belonged, but little did he know that there would be one sleeping right beside him. 

There have been angels that walked among humans this whole time. Humans didn’t even know that, it must have been too much for them to comprehend anything so beautiful.

Sehun clutched his chest. It was painful. His chest felt like it was constricting. His breaths came out in pulses,he felt his central processing heart going into overdrive. 

Ah, he knew what this was. This was the emotion of sorrow.

 _This must be near the end._ Sehun thought to himself, as he caressed Luhan’s face. He got up from the bed, and searched for a piece of paper. When he located a blank piece of paper, he placed it on Luhan’s side table.

The pain in his chest started to become more unbearable. It hurt everytime he took a breath. It hurt everytime he tried to write the sentence on the blank piece of paper. 

He took one last look at Luhan, and pulled up the white downy blanket up to his neck. 

Sehun leaned down to place one last kiss on Luhan’s forehead. 

“Thank you” he whispered into Luhan’s ear. 

Sehun stepped away from the side of the bed, took off his shirt and opened up his chest. He decompressed to press his suprasternal notch and his xiphoid process to unlock his chest compartment. Reaching into his opened chest, he searches for his heart, where a memory chip was located. He pulled the memory chip away from his heart, and the pain was lifted. The memory chip was placed onto the paper where Sehun wrote his confession earlier. 

He wasn’t all that different from the real Sehun who was a coward, leaving Luhan to be by himself when he needed it the most. 

Sehun took one deep breath, and left Luhan’s side. 

He walked through the front doors of the bungalow into the wilderness. The clouds were beginning to darken. The rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. Rain drops began to fall steadily, soon Sehun was engulfed in a torrential downpour as he walked through the densely populated forest. 

Sehun walked until he couldn’t stand up. Sehun walked until his body fell promptly to the ground. 

By now Luhan was probably looking for Sehun.

By now Luhan was probably crying. Sehun laughed as he pictured Luhan crying in his mind’s eye. 

He heard the splatter of footsteps against the rain enveloped forest. 

Sehun closed his eyes slowly, his body shutting down all at once. 

The last thing he heard was Luhan’s voice shouting his name. 

Even till the end, all I do is hurt you, the one I love. I wish that next time, you live a life that doesn’t cause you pain, but brings you the happiness you only deserve.

  


☀☀☀

  
Luhan found Sehun’s body in the afternoon after searching high and low. The rain obstructed his view, he felt like he was going around in circles. There wasn’t a sign of Sehun anywhere. He didn’t know what to do anymore. Frustrated, Luhan yelled out Sehun’s name as he kept running forward. He kept on running until his legs felt numb from the cold and the wetness that seeped through his pajama pants.

When he woke up that morning and didn’t see Sehun beside him, he didn’t think too much about it, yet there was a gnawing feeling inside his gut telling him that something wasn’t right about the situation. 

He looked at his bedside table only to find a note with Sehun’s memory chip. 

_I love you_

Was all that was written onto the paper. Luhan didn’t think twice and just bolted out of bed. The rain was heavy. He didn’t want to go back into the house to find an umbrella, getting sick, or being dry was the least of his worries. He didn’t think about anything else except for finding Sehun as quickly as possible. 

Luhan fell onto the wet ground. The rain pelting him harder than before. He let out wrenching cry of Sehun’s name. Luhan felt helpless. There wasn’t anything he can do. It was through his sheer willpower and desire to see Sehun that helped him get up once more. 

Not far in the distance he spotted something on the ground. Squinting his eyes, trying to look through the thick cover of the rain, he found the person he was looking for. 

Luhan ran as fast as he can toward him. He knelt to the ground taking Sehun’s head into his lap. His hands were wet and muddy. He tried slapping Sehun’s face a few times to see if he would regain consciousness but there was nothing.

Luhan was in disbelief, this couldn’t be happening. He was gone again. The Sehun he loved so much was gone again. 

No, no, this wasn’t it. It was a rainy day, there’s bound to be lightening. Luhan can save Sehun. There was enough energy in the atmosphere to aid in bringing Sehun back again. 

Luhan tried his best to haul Sehun back to their home. It took great difficulty to get them back there. He tried with all his might to bring Sehun back to life, but his degradation was too extreme. Sehun was beyond the point of fixing. The virus affected all his motor skills, and his mental capability. His neurons weren’t able to be regenerated. Luhan didn’t have the supplies to aid in neurogenesis, nor did Luhan have the sufficient amount of product to produce a yield for Sehun’s weakened heart and lungs. 

Sehun’s survival rate was infinitesimal. There was still a small percentage, Luhan would take that over zero.

But there was nothing, nothing was happening. 

Luhan was rested himself against the wall. Slowly sliding down, he hugged his knees, resting his head onto his folded arms. He gazed longfully at Sehun’s decaying body. 

He failed Sehun once again.

“I’m sorry.” Luhan whispered.

  


☀☀☀

  
Losing Sehun from his life again made Luhan scared to do anything once more. He didn’t want to touch the memory chip that was hidden in his pocket watch, nor did he want to do anything that related to science and creation. He was done.

Luhan lost all the drive to push him forward. What was the use in creating something that was only going to last just a few months. What was the use when everything he touches was just going to leave him. 

The middle of the countryside was too much for Luhan. He didn’t want to be reminded of his failure. He didn’t want to think about anything that resembled anything of Sehun and Sehun A1. He quietly moved himself and his entire lab, his house to a place near the beach. It was a bungalow like the last one. This one over saw the ocean that went on for miles until it touched the sky. 

Every single day without fail, Luhan would watch the sun set past the horizon, until the sky was cotton candy pink, until it turned a dark navy blue. He guffawed at himself when he realized that he was doing everything to remind himself of Sehun. 

If humans had only one life, they would do everything in their power to constantly be in the state of happiness. Selfish creatures always put themselves above and beyond all else to ensure happiness. Except Luhan.

He’s been living the past two years hidden away from the world. He believed wholeheartedly that happiness wasn’t meant for him. It was just a social construct to keep humans from running amok, causing destruction. Self destruction was similar. In Luhan’s case he’s just trying to keep himself from thinking about how sad and pathetic his life is. 

He lived every single day peacefully with his cats. In the morning he would take a stroll along the beach watching the sunrise. During lunch he would cook himself new recipes he found on the internet. In the afternoon he would take a little nap while basking in the sun. At night he would read a book. Tonight was different.

There was a book in the corner of the bookshelf, thinner than others. There was no name on the spine. It caught his eye. He doesn’t remember owning something so...different from the others. When he pulled it off the shelf it’s like his world stopped spinning.

It was the black journal Oh Sehun gave him years ago. Luhan never really read the contents of the journal. He believed he was never ready to read it. But here he is years after Sehun’s death that he’s looking at this for the first time.

He got himself comfortable on his bed. His fingers were shaking as he opened the cover of the journal. “To Luhan.” It was titled on the first page.

_20120316_

My eyes have deceived me. I’ve seen an angel for the first time. Who knew they walked around earth? For how long have they been roaming? I am not worthy, but God please, I want to know his name.

_201200325_

He’s the smartest student in the Computer Science Engineering program. I’m just stupid.

STUPIDLY IN A CRUSH WITH HIM. GET IT TOGETHER OH SEHUN.

_20120331_

Maybe this is for the better. Today I’ve been diagnosed with leukemia. Maybe this is fate telling me, that I should just watch him from afar.

The sun always rises, a new day comes, all I have is hope and fate. 

Luhan skips a few more pages, his heart aching at the sight of Sehun’s hand writing slowly turning into scribbles. The dates inside the journal progressed over the span of the two year period that Sehun has been keeping his deepest secrets in them. How could someone be so deeply in love, yet never tell them? 

He curses the skies, the heavens, the world, the universe, for taking away the one person who was destined to become his, but lived a life full of pain and sorrow. Luhan skips to the last entry inside the journal. If he was keeping his tears in, this was what set him off. It took his entire being to keep reading. His sheer will power kept his eyes reading line from line, word to word.

_20141010_

_He came to see me today. He thought I was asleep. I was just drugged. I barely have the strength to grip my pen anymore, but I’m channeling all the energy that I can muster to write in here one last time._

_My Dearest Luhan,_

_I’m writing for you. I’ve been writing about you. I’ve loved you in secret for the past two years. My heart is heavy when I tell you I love you, but in the end this love of mine cannot bear any fruits. I’ve cowered away behind bookshelves, bushes, and hospital curtains, telling myself in the end it will not be you and I._

_We’ve become great friends. Friendship was all I could give in this limited life. I hope you try to forget about me, and make sure to live a good life. You have an incredible mind, put it to use. Help the world, fight the oppressors.You’re going to change the world and i know you can do it. If it’s you, it’ll happen._

_I just want you to know, that your smile is something I never got tired of seeing. It always brought me so much joy, and made me forget all the pains I had around me._

_In another lifetime I’ll be right there holding your hand, and wiping away those tears._

_Sehun  
_

Luhan’s pain came in waves. His body felt numb, his mind went blank. His eyes were clouded with tears, his head pounding. He clutched the black journal dearly in his arms, letting out a heart wrenching cry. 

“Why? Why?” He screamed at the top of his lungs, “Why is it only me who gets hurt? Why am I the one who has this rotten kind of luck? What did I ever do to deserve this?” Luhan sobbed at the top of his lungs until he couldn’t scream anymore, throat hoarse and raw. He’s never felt the trouble of loneliness until now. He feels it with every breath he takes. He feels it with every touch of the journal to his chest. 

He feels it with every neuron in his body, that he longs for a hug from someone who isn’t there anymore.

He cried until he fell asleep, eyes wet with tears, body limp from loss of energy. 

\------

He doesn't know if he was dreaming, or if it was his imagination, but he felt Sehun’s finger tips caressing the side of his face. 

Then the sun came and blinded him, greeting him good morning. 

Maybe it’s time for Luhan to face his fears. 

Maybe it’s time for Luhan to get himself back again. Because in the end, he’s still human, and a human can’t live by themselves, can’t survive by themselves, can’t be content by themselves. 

Maybe all this time, Luhan just wanted a family. 

A family who could keep him company, keep him sane, keep him warm. He doesn’t want to seclude himself anymore. He’s done and he’s tired of it. 

Luhan just wants happiness, as simple as that.

  


☀☀☀

  
Luhan’s fingers typed furiously on his keyboard the new algorithm that would protect Sehun 2.0. He added an extra impenetrable firewall to his defense system. This new Sehun still has the same qualities as a human, but he’s also an ultra powered cyborg who can think for himself.

There was no difference between him and a human anymore. This Sehun could live forever. He didn’t need any energy source, except the sun. But that was only if he was running low on his major power source Erantium. Erantium was a rock that could power the entire New York City lights. However, this was only sold in the dark, no one really knew about the benefits of this rock. 

Luhan was tired of not fighting for what he wanted. He needed a change, and it took losing Sehun twice for him to realize he hasn’t been the best person for that. He was always too absorbed in himself to not notice how maybe it wasn’t Sehun’s central processing unit that was telling him he was in love, but sincerity that came from Sehun himself. 

Call him crazy, but there are so many impossible things in this world, and what if the original Sehun’s soul took over his cyborg body and became what he is not? It doesn't sound too far fetched. Luhan doesn’t have a radar for the supernatural, nor does he not believe in the impossible. 

Anything can happen, and the universe doesn’t prepare one for that.

  


☀☀☀

  
The sun began to set in the horizon. The ocean waves kissing the shore started to rise up to the shoreline. The crashing of the waves bought in peace and tranquility. The once blue sky started turning a deeper shade of orange, and Luhan held him closer.

Close enough to make his cheek hurt from it being dug into the side of his shoulder. Close enough to expel any distance between them because distance and time were behind them. Long gone are the days where Luhan stumbled over algorithms, piecing back together Sehun who decayed away with the virus. If this was happiness, Luhan was where he belonged.

There was no other contentment in the world that could possibly topple this. Luhan gave up the international recognition, the lavishness, the extreme income to live quietly back in the countryside, the last place the advanced technological world has touched. 

Luhan always wanted a house by the ocean, a place where the sounds of rustling wind and the calls of the ocean would bring him peace and serenity instead of the rowdy honks of cars and the discomfort the big city brings.

“What is it?” Sehun asked, his fingers prodded along Luhan’s hips. Luhan pursed his lips together, his fingers tangling with Sehun’s own.

“Nothing really, just thinking about how you complete me, Sehun.” Sehun raised an eyebrow up questioningly. “How so?”

“You’ve challenged my mentality, my processes, my intelligence, literally. But all the while, I’ve realized how even if you are artificially made, you still, you know.” Luhan squeezed Sehun’s hand, and shrugged his shoulders, trying to find the right words to complete his emotions. The warm orange glow of the sunset cast on his face. 

“I don’t care that you’re an AI, the most powerful one. I don’t care what others think and say that my love for you isn’t real because you’re just this human like computer processor. You’re here because I needed someone who would just stand next to me like this. Telling me I’ve done a good job, who would be there at home after a hard day’s work, who would... I don’t know...complete the emptiness I’ve been having in my heart ever since my parents died. Ever since... the real Sehun died.”

Sehun wrapped his arms around Luhan’s waist, and held him in his arms tight. “You’ve done well, Luhan.” Sehun whispered. “I’m proud of everything you’ve done. I’m not just some Artificial love. You know I’m real, and I’m just as capable as any human. I have my own mental thought capacity. I have my own senses. I can do everything a human can do and it’s all thanks to you. For you,” Sehun kissed Luhan’s forehead, “I owe you my life.”

Luhan chuckled, “I don’t remember programming how to smooth talk into you.” Sehun sighed.

“I learned.” Sehun pulled himself away from Luhan to watch the sun set into the horizon. They watched their little boy and their dogs run around the shore. 

This was happiness. In this place they’ve found elysium, a paradise made just for the two of them to live happily, until the end.

  


  


  


**Epilogue**

  
_In Another Universe, April 2018, Beijing_

  


Seeing him again made all the boyish emotions resurface. Seeing him again made all the memories of highschool come back again with a force strong enough to make his calm heart beat erratically once again. His hands started getting clammy, suddenly the chatter around him ceased to exist. There was no mistaking it all. Of course the heart knows all those who have made it skip a few beats, no matter how many times the world turns and years pass. The heart just knows whom it was made for.

Sehun’s breath is caught in his lungs, his eyes are bulging out of their sockets, in his mind runs a million thoughts, a thousand memories, a hundred emotions, tens of feelings. A single person at the center of it all. 

Who would have thought that after all these years, Luhan would still give him a multitude of feelings, whether he wanted them or not. Running his hand through his hair, regaining his composure, Sehun had to make a quick decision between turning around and pretending that he didn't just see the love of his teenage life right before his eyes or confront said love of his teenage life acting like highschool was just a hazy memory, something he totally doesn't think about every-so-often.

Sehun chose the former, opting to run away. His tail between his legs, not wanting to revisit that part of his life anymore. Let the sweet summer of his youth just be something he can only see in his mind’s eye. 

Or so he thought. 

In the busy streets of Beijing one would be often mistaken for another person, but he knew that the hand that caught his elbow was the same dainty one that would brush away his matted fringe on particularly hot summer days that slowly melted to autumn. 

“Sehun?” A voice he knows all too well was breathless from the short sprint. 

It was there in that moment everything came rushing back: emotions, the youthful laughter, the careless mess, the late night star gazing and the hidden words that no one was brave enough to confess. Behind those brown eyes that Sehun found himself lost in after ten years, was the love of his life: the past, the present, and ultimately the future. “Luhan.” The name rolled off his tongue effortlessly, and Sehun felt like he was back in a large green field, sitting under the shield of the canopy of leaves, watching Luhan play soccer in the distance. 

“I...” Sehun started, not taking his eyes off of Luhan who looked just as good as he did all those years ago. 

“Don’t.” Luhan tightened his hand around Sehun’s elbow

“Believe it.” Sehun ended his sentence.

“Me too” they say in unison. Around them time ceased to tick. They returned to their high school years, they returned to the teenagers that didn’t know how to respond to the feelings wedged deep into their chests, but was at the front of their eyes. 

Luhan bit his lower lip, a habit that didn’t seem to be lost even after all these years. Sehun had to push away all the negative thoughts swirling around in his mind, but also buried again those emotions that caused him to leave in the first place.

Luhan retracts his hand, hiding it in his pockets. He looked up at Sehun with such a bright smile, Sehun could have sworn he heard angels sing. He’s still got this weird effect on me. Sehun bemused. Luhan started the conversation first, not wanting to lose any precious moments between them.

“So what are you doing here in Beijing?” 

Sehun shrugged “I could ask you the same thing.” Luhan chuckled 

“I thought I told you before that I’m Chinese.”

“Well I knew that. I was just wondering why did you come back?”

He averted his eyes “I had things to take care of.” Luhan sighed a bit, “But really! Sehun-ah! It’s been so long! How long are you going to be here?”

“Just a couple of weeks, my company sent me here to work for our Chinese branch.”

“I guess all the Chinese I taught you is still there.”

“I had a great teacher. He threatened me with lunch if I didn’t learn well. I didn’t know that it would take me this far.”

“You should have told the teacher you were going to China, so he could have prepared something for you.” 

Sehun laughed without a hint of mirth. “Well, how could I? Ten years have passed since my last Chinese lesson, and my teacher ran away after that. He hasn’t contacted me ever since.” His eyes bore into Luhan’s. Luhan couldn’t handle the intensity of his gaze. 

“Well maybe the teacher had to leave for a good reason.” Luhan confessed, his voice just as terse.

“I’m willing to listen to the teacher’s reason now, or we can forget that we even met today and wait another ten years. Or maybe never.”

“Sehun,” Luhan pleaded, “don’t you think that’s a bit too harsh?” 

“I just want to know why,” Sehun holds Luhan’s hands in his, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of Luhan’s hand in a calming manner. His tone softens, and so does the look in his eyes. “I want to know why you had to leave me that day all those years ago.”

A crowd started to gather around them. Sehun looked around and noted that this wasn’t the proper place and time to be doing this. He let go of one hand and started to run away from the crowd, bringing them to a safer place, away from the judgemental stares of society. “I know a place. Here,” Luhan start to lead them instead, the crowd slowly disappearing behind them.

Luhan takes them through a series of alleyways behind businesses. Sehun doesn’t pay attention to where they’re going. He’s only focused at the smaller hand gripping his, and the back that he was used to seeing all those years ago. This all felt too familiar. This was something he knew he was so used to. 

They stop at the side of the building, their backs to the gray bricks, catching their breath from the run they had. Sehun knocks his head against the damp brinks, letting out a guffaw, doubling over, his shoulders shaking. Luhan looks at him disbelievingly. “Why are you laughing?”

Sehun turns his body toward Luhan, his head leaning against the gray bricks still. Adorned on his face is a smile, his cheeks slightly rosy from the run. He was unfit as fuck, but that didn’t stop him from running all that way just to be here with Luhan. “I just remembered we used to do that a lot when we were younger, when we didn’t want to get caught by teachers for skipping class or when we didn’t want to get caught by anyone when we were in public.”

Luhan looked at him through his lashes bashfully. Licking his bottom lip, biting it between his teeth, he tried to hide his embarrassment. “It felt good.”

He imitated Sehun’s stance against the wall. They gazed at each other for a while, adorning the same expression of admiration, or maybe it was love. The big L neither of them had said yet, after all this time.

  


_**In Another, Other Universe, April 2018, Japan** _

  
The thunder clatters above in the ominous storm clouds. Any source of light was nowhere to be seen. Pitch black darkness envelopes the dense forest, no animals could be seen or heard. They fled with the first initial clang of thunder, taking refuge in the empty caves or under thick canopy of leaves.

Then it came.

The first minuscule drop became a plethora, each and every drop heavier than the other. The sonorousness of the rain falling down on the forest ground left the forest inhabitants calm. The downpour left puddles and streams in its wake, feeding the parched ground and the roots that provide sustenance. 

The thunder and the lighting worked in synchronisation, the electrical pulses striking the Earth with fervor that shook it to the core. The torrent became fierce, visibility close to none. In the darkness one shouldn’t be carelessly walking around, let alone the darkness encompassed by rain. 

A small fawn, blundering legs that could barely support itself, left abandoned under near vascular plants that provided it scant coverage. Its cries were overpowered by the ferocity of the rain. Alone it was near the big oak tree. 

The birds that took shelter in the opening of the tree could only stare down at the young fawn dejectedly, wishing they could help in any way they can. But what can mere birds do? Their arms are small and weak. Their beaks too tiny to assist a yearling in despair. The cries of the fawn started to become more woeful. It yelled as loud as it could for his mother to come find him. 

The thunder and the lightning struck near its area. It cowered away in fear, tucking its head into its legs. 

Then came the breeze. 

The harsh winds rattled the decaying leaves on the ground. The young fawn had to hold its ground as the wind started to intensify. The peltering of the rain down on him, made it uncomfortable. A chill crawled up its back as the wind became more relentless. 

A thunderstrike out of nowhere appeared before it, shaking the fawn to the core causing it to retreat a few feet. From the thunder, a man appeared. He wore fine sapphire silks, adorned with gold threads. The man brought with him light, and a gentle breeze. The leaves clattered around him as he walked near the frightened fawn. He crouched down, extended his hand for the fawn to take. 

The fawn hesitantly dipped its nose onto the man’s hand. A flush of warmth came from him. The deer looked up to examine his face. He was the God of the Forest, the God of the Wind, Oh Sehun. Sehun gently pat the deer’s head, his fingers curling into the wet fur, trying to provide comfort and solace to the fawn. 

“You must have been abandoned.” Sehun whispered, his voice vibrated in the deer’s ears. The deer didn’t know how to act in front of the god. It only nodded its head. 

“Do you have a name?” Sehun asked, his face contorting in genuine concern. 

Lu Han. The deer tried to think back for the god to hear. 

“Lu Han? That’s a beautiful name. Deer of Dawn. Of Morning. Morning where peace and serenity covers the land, and the Sun comes out from slumber.” He smirked as he continued to pat Lu Han’s head. 

“We must reunite you with your mother. She must be worried sick.” Sehun took the fawn into his arms. A powerful gust of wind surrounded them both, as Sehun was on a journey to reconnect the lost deer with his mother.

  


_**In Another, Other, Other Universe, 2018, California, USA** _

  
“Luhan!” He shouted. Luhan turned toward him, his lips upturned, the rays of the sun shining upon him.

“What is it, Sehun?” Sehun’s voice is caught in his throat. He feels like he’s seen this before, but he doesn’t know where. Sehun adjusts his backpack, and walks over to Luhan who was fiddling with a soccer ball. 

“Are you done with practice now?” He asked, as he slung his arm around Luhan’s shoulders. Luhan smelled like the sun and the wind, but mostly sweat. Sehun was used to it though. He found comfort in that. 

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for you, dummy.” 

Sehun kicked Luhan’s butt with his leg. Luhan stumbled forward, and glared at Sehun. He returned the favor to Sehun’s shin. 

“Hey what was that?!” Luhan yelled. 

“I was expecting you to cry because it seems like you just can’t live without me.” Sehun smirked, pinching Luhan’s little button nose. 

“Who said that?” Luhan retorted, indignant. 

“Have you ever heard of cyborgs?” Sehun questioned. 

“Uh random question, and you mean the guy from Teen Titans?” Luhan raised his eyebrow. Sehun laughs, shaking his head. 

“Oh! The sex robots that Japan is making right?” Sehun pursed his lips. 

“Something like that, but better.” 

“What can be better than sex robots?” Luhan said. 

“Is sex all you can think about? Are you insinuating something?” Sehun leans in to whisper something in Luhan’s ear. “Does our Luhan want something tonight from Sehunnie?” 

Flushed, Luhan strikes Sehun in the chest with his fist. “Maybe.”

“I can show you I’m better than a sex robot.” Sehun winks, patting Luhan’s chest with his hand. 

“I don’t need a robot when I have you, is what I’m trying to say.” Luhan mutters. 

Sehun couldn’t help himself, he placed a kiss onto Luhan’s cheek. 

“If I die first, I’ll make a robot in my place to take care of you all the time.” 

Luhan shakes his head. “I don’t think I’d want that, I think it’ll hurt me too much, and soon follow after you. But we’re going to grow old together okay. No dying early. How about no dying period? We live forever! Do it Sehun, find the problem to dying. You’re the smartest one in our grade anyway.” 

“Why? It just sounds like you proposed to me, how can I die now when you have the intention of marrying me, and growing older with me?” 

Luhan shrugs his shoulders, “I just don’t think I can handle being without you. Who said I want to marry you? I only said I want to grow old with you.” 

Sehun tightens the arm he has around Luhan’s neck, pulling him in closer, hoping that the distance between them would be close to zero. Sehun doesn’t mind if they become one person because then they can always be together. 

“Me too, wherever you are, that’s paradise to me.” 

They walked into the sun setting down during a fine Spring day, thinking about nothing but the future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> first off, i want to thank m for being an amazing beta i cannot stress how thankful i am for her. and to col to being my hand holder, hype woman and beta. 
> 
> 2nd, i actually named my fic elysium before exo came out w their tour elyxion it was wild i was like whoa u srs?? coincidence??  
> i call this fic my baby because i have pour all my knowledge about biomedical engineering and medicine into it. (yes i didn't reference the internet or my textbooks at all) so i hope the biology terms werent too much. and this is also called my baby because i have ventured into a different style of emotional writing so ahhh i hope... u all enjoyed it!! if u have any questions abt this fic u can find me on my cc --> https://curiouscat.me/hydroxide 
> 
> and thank you so much for reading i really really appreciate it!!!
> 
> happy birthday my sunshine, luhan


End file.
